Crossing Boundries
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: After he fires the last shot of the Time War, the Doctor discovers something that saddens him. After talking to a friend, he decides to save someone who is dead. Then he decides to pick up some old friends and do something that he hasn't for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

The war had been devastating enough, but this was madness. Nothing in my previous incarnations had prepared me for this, and I felt a sadness fall upon me. I had been the cause of the last act of the Time War, but I assumed it would all end in an instant. The TARDIS was severely crippled and out of control – drifting on the interstellar winds for hours. It was all I could do to patch and re-route enough systems to gain attitude control. Once that was done, I used the last of the time jumps the old girl had in her to get to Gallifrey. As all systems were unresponsive – save those that were working on emergency back up power – I opened the doors, and took a look outside.

I wished that I had not.

All around lay the broken shells of Daleks, but their insides had nothing inside them. The once proud Citadel was twisted and shattered and nothing remained except a small stump. As far as the eye could see, there was only debris. Buildings, Dalekanium fragments and parts from the glass dome. that had surrounded the capital. Only one building seemed to have any resembelence of what it had looked like, so I made my way over there. As I headed towards it, I could see no bodys, and in both my hearts I knew that I was the last of the Time Lords. As I got closer to the devistated building, I saw that it was where other TARDISes got taken to when in need of repair of to be broken up for scrap. If I was lucky, I might find parts to fix the TARDIS up enough to jup her inside the building. It would make loading her up easier at least, and then I could start proper repairs. I was just entering the main hanger, when I heard something move. At first I thought it was debris coming down, but then I saw a humanoid hand sticking out from underneath mangled equipment. I went over, not quite believeing that someone had survived, and started pulling away the shelves that buried the person. When I uncovered the face though, I stepped back in shock – it was Susan. Even with her entire face covered in bruises and dried and fresh blood, there was no doubt it was my Granddaughter lying in front of me dead and gone. I had had no idea that she was on Gallifrey, and I would have done something to keep her alive if possible. None of the other Time Lords had said anything to me, so they had either not known themselves, or else had lied to me. A scan of my sonic screwdriver confirmed that he was still in her first. From what was around, she had been trying to get to a TARDIS and escape, but that had not been possible for her. I took off my long coat and draped it over her. Suppressing the tears that threatened to spill down my face, I decided to break a rule of time – I was going to stop her death.

#

_This is not a good idea_

"What would you know about this?" I asked.

_Do I not? I know how much you love Susan. I only wish to caution you. I will obey your commands though, Theta_

"You know I prefer 'Doctor', no one calls me that any more" I replied.

_But I am your oldest 'Companion', Theta… everywhere you go, I always go with you_

"Stop it will you. You only come with me as you're a Time Travel Capsule"

_Mmm_

"I can't win against you can I?"

_Not this time_

"I thought not" and I turned from the main console.

_Theta__? May I suggest that you bring everything that you can bring, into my cargo bay? You would not have to worry about spare parts for a very long time_

"If you was a human, you would make a very good nagging wife"

_Thank you_

"I'll see what I can do" I said, and I left the TARDIS to doing system checks. It had taken three weeks to get the Vortex Manipulator working alone, and longer still for all the other repairs that needed doing. Even though I worked nearly every possible moment, I still took the time to visit Susan. Though the point seemed silly, I had buried her overlooking the mountains of Solace and Solitude – one of her nicer bits on the planet. After a while, I felt myself stiring myself into life, and headed off to get more parts into the TARDIS.

_Welcome Back_

"I was only gone an hour"

_Nonetheless – Welcome Back_

"Have you completed final systems checks?" I asked

_Indeed. All systems check out as either fully operational, or as being powered up and under test. Hull integrity is at 100%, and I have a full fuel load_

"I have to ask you something" I said, and there wa a little pause before I was answered.

_Yes?_

"I have the part which will allow you to change shape. I have something to fix your Camelion Circuit" and in response there was a slight humming from the TARDIS.

_I know. I cataloged all of the parts you brought to me. I do not want to change. Like you, I have grown fond of this shape, and do not want another_

"Alright, old girl"

_Old Girl? May I remind you, Theta, that I am _older_ then _you_? Even I am amazed at what things you have picked up from the humans_

"Now that's not fair!" I protested.

_Ah, Doctor…_

"If you was a child, then I'd send you to bed without dinner? But your not so I can't just cut out the teasing… at least for now.

_Whatever you say_

"You know my dear, I believe you are almost human"

_How dare you!_

"Ah so we can't stand a little teasing back, can we?" despite everything, I still smiled at the reaction

_Drop dead_

"Already have done"

_Encore_

"Let us get this show underway shall we? My only regret is that none of my other companions could be here. Then again, a War Zone is no place to have children is it?"

_That is why you left with Susan all those years ago, is it not?_

"That and the fact I was hated by the other Time Lords. It was luck that you had your tracking device removed. Otherwise we wouldn't have got past a week away before they caught us" and there was another long pause. Then a simple message appeared flashing on the console screen in front of me.

_TARDIS__ standing by_

When I used the TARDIS, I always simply jumped the ship from one spot in time to another. Given the seriously dangerous task I was about to embark upon, I decided to do things by the book.

"Activate engine sequence"

_Engine sequence activated_

Check flight controls

_Flight controls are green_

"Right. Set primary fuel pumps"

_Set_

"Main engine start"

_Don't boys just love their toys?_

"Get on with the task at hand will you?"

_Of course…Engine sequence: Complete_

"Let's go then" and without another word, I started to travel through time to the same spot several weeks before. Time travel is often described as just going from A to B in time, but actually one had to be careful in calculations. That never bothered me normally, but this was different circumstances altogether. After a minute or so, I felt a slight bump as the TARDIS entered the past. I looked at the display, and noted that we had arrived several minutes before we should have really got there. "What is this for?" I asked the TARDIS.

_You require as much time as you can get_

"Time?"

_Yes. While I was waiting for you to finish loading everything into my cargo bays, I spent some time going over my memory and logic circuits. I decided that I could not afford to lose Susan again. Not at the risk of you losing your mind, and becoming heart broken_

"That's not a machine thing to do" I noted.

_No_, agreed the TARDIS. _It _is_ the human thing to do though_. I understood what the TARDIS meant. She could not afford to have Susan die again – because she loved her almost as much as me. I remembered during my first incarnation, I would often find a very young Susan sitting cross legged by the TARDIS console reading a book aloud. It was my impression that she thought she was reading the craft the story. She stopped doing it when she was older, but the TARDIS would always remember those times.

"Access central computer" I ordered aloud. When I had come to take part in the Time War, I was offered a brand new craft, but I preferred to stick with my trusty Type 40. The Time Lords had then set upon bringing my ship to full operational status. If it wasn't for that, neither of us would be here after the battering the explosion had caused the TARDIS to suffer.

_Accessing_

"Use the life form indicators, and cross reference with Susan's last recorded bio signature. Track down where she is at the moment"

_Processing… she is currently located in a room 1300 yards south from this location. Theory: - she is in her quarters._

"I better go and get her then, as well as much stuff as we can bring" I said, and then as I opened the doors, something made me pause. "Wanting me happy is not the only reason you are helping is it?" I questioned.

_No_

"What is it?"

_Susan never told me how _Swallows and Amazons_ ended_

"You would risk time itself for the ending of a story?"

_You dare to challenge that? May I remind you that you yourself have done many things that could have seriously damaged the time lines?_

"You know" I began, "I am beginning to regret ever having fixed certain circuits of yours?"

_Touch my circuits, and I blow up the kettle!_

"Fine… I'm going. Is Susan still in the same location?" I asked.

_Yes. And yes_

"Yes?"

_Yes the kettle is still boiling_

I gave a smile to myself as I left the TARDIS. What seemed like a difficult task had got a bit easier. As I made my way towards where Susan was, I hoped that she would want to come with me. I would not force her to do anything, but I hoped with all my heart she would come with me once again.


	2. The Time The Time War Took Time Out

**The Time The Time War Took Time Out**

The Doctor walked through the splendour of what was left of Gallifrey, and he returned the nods from those people who had dared to venture out of the buildings. In the distance, he could hear the sounds of the Chancellery Guard attacking the Daleks which threatened their lives. Centuries of travel allowed the Doctor to tune the noise out for the most part, and he reached the building where the TARDIS had said he would find Susan. The building was several hundred feet tall, and so the Doctor was forced to use his sonic screwdriver to pinpoint Susan's genetic and temporal markers. When he determined her particulate location, he rushed to the 47th floor and pressed the signal panel next to the door. As he did so both of his hearts beat faster then he could ever have imagined, and he heard footsteps on the other side of the door, listened and saw the sliding door open to reveal…

"Can I help you?" asked Susan.

"Indeed you can" the Doctor said. "I would introduce myself to you, but I think you already know my name" and Susan frowned.

"I would certainly know if I saw your face" she replied, and then she glanced up and down the hallway. "You might as well come inside. Might be nice to have some company to talk to before the Daleks arrive and kill us all" and the Doctor stepped inside the rather plush living quarters.

"I have a much better idea you know" the Doctor said as he took in the fittings. "You could come with me away from here" and Susan shook her head.

"The council have ordered everyone to remain in this timeline and planet" she told him. "All TARDIS machines are to be self destructed or otherwise disabled to stop the Daleks from getting hold of them and using them against us" and Susan looked at the man. "Tea?" she asked him. "It is an Earth drink that I am fond of" and the Doctor mentally checked the time he had left.

"Susan" he said firmly, "Look at me and see who I am" and the girl did so.

"Grandfather?" she whispered, and she ran into his arms. "I thought I would never see you again" she cried into his chest as he held her.

"It is me" and the Doctor was so happy that he started to cry.

"You look different" his granddaughter sniffed.

"I'm on 7" he replied.

"I'm still on my first life" Susan said, pulling away from the Doctor and wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robes. "But what are you doing here?" and the Doctor decided to break all the laws governing time travel.

"I've come back from the future" he said. "I fired a weapon into the heart of the sun, but for some reason my TARDIS survived – badly damaged – and I had just enough power in the girl to get her back here. Everyone was dead, Susan. Time Lords and Daleks alike. I tried to scavenge parts to fix the old girl, and I found your dead body and it broke something inside me" and Susan blinked at her Grandfather.

"You want me to come with you?" she asked.

"We don't have a lot of…" the Doctor was cut off by Susan hugging him tightly and then rushing around to pack all of her stuff. As he helped her to do it quicker, they heard a tremendous explosion and the Doctor looked out the window to see platoons of Daleks invading the main square near the Presidium.

"They broke through!" Susan cried.

"We're on a pretty high floor you know" the Doctor said. "We have some time before they get to us. Not many Daleks can climb stairs after all" and Susan shook her head.

"The council installed lifts" and the Doctor cursed in several languages.

"Well we better call for back up" and he pulled out an old fashioned looking key and placed it on his screwdriver. Within five seconds, he could hear the familiar sounds of the TARDIS appearing.

"You fixed the automatic remote call circuit" Susan said with surprise.

"Better then that" the Doctor grinned, "I stocked up with crumpets!" and Susan opened both the TARDIS doors and took in the altered lay out. The TARDIS console was in the middle of the primary control room – as it always was – but other things had changed such as the theme. As soon as she entered the time travelling machine, the interior lights flickered on and off for a moment or two.

_Hello, Susan. Welcome back, my dear_

"He did do a good job after all" Susan muttered.

_Well if you aren't going to be nice, I think I'll revoke your free chocolate drinks_ and Susan was startled a little bit.

"I see you found out I fixed the personality circuits as well" the Doctor called from outside the machine.

"How much did you fix?" Susan asked as she ran her hands lightly over the controls.

"Everything" her grandfather replied. "She's repaired, fuelled, armed… ready for launch" and he lifted the last of the boxes containing Susan's possessions into the blue box. "I suggest that we get away before the Daleks…" the door was blown off before he could complete the sentence. A trio of Daleks came through the smoking hole and the Doctor only just managed to get in and shut the doors to the TARDIS before they started shooting at him.

_Shall we go?_ asked the TARDIS.

"I think so" said Susan, and she went instantly to the controls. Though they had changed since she had last been in the TARDIS, she could still understand most of them and she ran her hands over the panel lightly – feeling them respond to her touch.

"Well then… off we go!" the Doctor said, and with the normal noises the TARDIS vanished from what was left of Gallifrey. A single display panel lit up with a message for the Doctor. Susan pointed it out to her grandfather, and they looked at the blinking two word sentence.

_Message Received_

"I wonder who that could be" said Susan.

_It is from the Gallifrey which we have just_ _left_ the TARDIS said. _Signal packet and ID codes are verified as being from the High Council automatic computer_ it added.

"What type of message is it?" asked the Doctor.

_Text_

"Why would the council computer send you a message?" Susan wondered. "It would have been busy with destroying all information on time travel" and her grandfather agreed.

"Display message please" he asked.

_Immediately_ the TARDIS replied, and it brought up the message. When it blinked on the screen, both the Doctor and Susan were horrified by the contents.

_FROM: Time Lord High Council_

_TO: The Doctor_

_SUBJECT: Case Orange_

_MESSAGE:_

_This message is to be sent only in the event that all other members of the council have been killed. According to the rulings passed, you are now leader of whatever remains of Gallifrey. Your TARDIS now has the records of our entire culture. You must use any and all means to stop the Daleks from getting hold of any of our technology. If this means destroying the planet, then do so._

_May the White Guardian protect you…_

_MESSAGE ENDS_

"Scan the time lines" Susan said quietly to the TARDIS. "Detect any other Time Lords in transit" and the console started beeping.

_No other Time Lord activity in this time interface detected. No other TARDIS machines can be detected_ the TARDIS said with sorrow.

"The last of our race" the Doctor said. He staggered to a seat as he felt the full implications of what had happened. Susan simply had her eyes closed and was leaning on the console as she greieved for her planet and people. The TARDIS hummed quietly to itself before a two tone chime sounded and both Gallifreyans looked up. The message was simple and to the point.

_Gallifrey has been destroyed_

"How was it destroyed?" asked the Doctor.

"I don't know" said Susan, and she pressed a few buttons here and there.

_As we left, I could feel the cries of so many of my fellow TARDISes being attacked by the Daleks. I could also feel the death of so many men, women and children. I couldn't allow that to happen, so I patched into the mainframe – what was left – and activated the planetary Self Destruct_

"No survivors?" asked the Doctor. The silence was all that he needed to know, and he cried for the pointless deaths caused by a few stupid and arrogant people. His granddaughter waited until her had stopped before asking him a question.

"If we are the last of our race then where can we go?" and more silence filled the primary control room.

"We go to the only place we ever could call home" the Doctor said after a while. "We'll go back to Earth" and he set the controls for Earth, but left the time period blank so as to be a mystery where they ended up. They landed with only the lightest shudder and Susan opened the doors to the TARDIS and looked out into the world beyond.

"Those clothes look odd for Earth people" she said as she looked out. The Doctor looked at the time indicator and saw that it was April 10th 1912. He went to look outside himself – the TARDIS's perception filters stopped anyone from seeing a Police Box.

"I think we have arrived just before a certain disaster" the Doctor said. "Remember your studies and try to think of something about this year" he added, and Susan frowned as she searched her memory.

"The _Titanic_?" asked the girl. The Doctor knew that she had had a fondness for the planet Earth and its rich and vibrant history, so much so that it was where they had gone to when they had escaped Gallifrey all those years ago.

"Indeed" said her grandfather. "The ship was supposed to start new lives. I suppose that it would be appropriate if we were to take the trip on her" and Susan nodded.

"We better change into appropriate clothing" she said, and the young woman left the open doors and went deeper into the TARDIS in search of the wardrobe. The Doctor looked at her before shutting the doors and attending to the console.

_You've done what you had to do_

"Really?" the Doctor said.

_You crossed a boundry that you have been told about since childhood. But it was worth it to see you happy again, Theta_

"Yes… I suppose it was" the Doctor said. "If we are the only Time Lords left now, it looks to me as if we will face the end of our species. But apart from that, I worry about how this will affect Susan" and there was the merest sound of the Time Rotor.

_Susan is a strong girl, Theta_ the TARDIS chuckled. _I am sure that she will adapt to the situation. Knowing her fondness for Earthlings, she'll marry one you know_

"You think she hasn't already?" the Doctor asked.

_I feel a type of emotion that isn't connected to the loss of Gallifrey. If I was to put a name to it, I would say it is anger towards someone_

"You suggesting that she didn't marry that boy I left her with?" the Doctor was surprised. He finished the work he was doing and headed for the wardrobe.

_I would say not_

#

The pair left the TARDIS dressed in appropriate clothing, and each carrying their trunks of clothing and a few other affects.

"You look every inch the proper lady" the Doctor said to Susan. His granddaughter giggled and they headed towards the enormous vessel which stood majestically on the dockside. A couple of porters waited around outside a nearby hotel, and they took the luggage inside where the Doctor was able to get them rooms for two nights. As he sat by the window and looked at the _Titanic_, he thanked chance and luck that he had been able to get Susan back again.

**A/N:**

**I might well do another chapter where they sail on the **_**Titanic**_** with a crossover with the film of the same name (1997 version). I have always been sad by Cora's death (see deleted scenes) so I might just have the Doctor and Susan save her.**

**There several subtle references to Doctor Who. The first is what Susan says about the eyes. Sarah Jane says the same thing about 10 in **_**School Reunion**_**. The Doctor saying that they had time is a joke for all those times we saw them on different floors but never knew how they managed it. The Titanic reference is a double as the Doctor has sailed on the vessel at least once, and also saved a family from going onboard the day before (**_**Rose**_**).**

**Well I sincerely hope you like this chapter,**

**Regards**

**Pixel**


End file.
